


Working title: Flygon

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Pokemon Battle, Porn, Prostitution, Sex, Straight Sex, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teresa is on her own pokemon adventure, but she keeps running into complications?I plan to add one chapter for each type!





	

Julia never could make an undramatic entrance.  
Teresa's apartment was on the fifth floor, but she flew up to the balcony, standing on her Flygon's back. The majestic green beast flew so silently that Teresa didn't hear it drop Julia off. She was startled when Julia knocked on the window.   
"Don't scare me like that!" Shouted Teresa. She was glad to see her friend, but she wasn't used to being surprised.  
Julia adjusted her bow tie and knocked on the window again. Teresa realized she was stuck outside. Eevee was at her feet as she opened it up.  
"What're you doing here?" Said Teresa happily.  
Julia climbed through the window, saying "I was just passing through! Thought I'd just stop by! " She pet Eevee as she got down, then returned Flygon to her pokeball.   
Julia had changed since Teresa saw her last. Her bow tie, once plain, now had elaborate designs, and a ring in the middle holstered her pokeballs. Teresa observed she had six whole Pokemon, a full team! A metal band with a gem pressed into it adorned her wrist, and her clothes had become much cooler and more functional.  
Julia in turn examined the apartment. She didn't seem impressed. "Do you live here?" She said, checking the garbage can.  
"Yeah, I work downstairs, the café is just across the street! Isn't it great?"  
"You really still work at the café?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"  
Julia touched one of her Pokéballs, making it grow to fills size in her hand. "Don't you get bored?" She threw the Pokéball, Flygon appearing and curling up on the floor.  
Teresa pet Flygon's scaly side. "Why would I get bored? I get to meet all kinds of different Pokemon!"  
"Yeah, but the world is so big! There are Pokemon out there you wouldn't believe!"   
"I don't go out of the city much, it's nice here!"  
Julia sighed. "I'll tell you what, if you make me lunch I'll tell you all about the places I've been!"  
Teresa agreed to this, and they talked both with she cooked and while they ate. Julia had been to places Teresa had barely heard of, seeing strange Pokemon. She pulled another Pokéball off of her bow tie, a cute little Minccino appearing on the floor.  
Teresa was thrilled. She picked the small creature up, cuddling it close to her.  
"Omigawd, it's so cute! " she pet it's head, and it mewled happily.  
"You like him? I'll let you have him, but you have to is something for me first!"  
Teresa grabbed the chinchilla tightly. "Anything, I love him!"  
"Meet me in the next town over!" Julia smiled.   
"What?!" Teresa frowned. "But that's so faaar!"  
Julia stood, returning Minccino and Flygon to their pokeballs, making Teresa grab at the air as Minccino disappeared.   
"Cmon, it'll be fun! We can race!" Julia walked over to where Teresa was standing.  
"But what about the other trainers?" Teresa protested. "I don't have a lot of cash, they'll expect me to pay them if I lose!"   
Julia put a hand to her chin, considering. Suddenly she had an idea, making her grin evilly.  
"Well, you're kinda pretty, so I guess if you lose, you can charm your way out of paying!"   
"Charm?" Teresa had actually used charm before, when she needed an extra-sized tip at the café. It usually worked, but it made her feel dirty.  
"Yeah, it'll be easy! Just use these!" She jumped forward, her hands going to Teresa's chest, Teresa squealing a little. "They're all the pay you'll need!" She squeezed gently, giggling.  
Teresa's eyes were wide, and she didn't know what to do. She put her arms around her friend, turning the grope into a tight hug.   
After a short time, Eevee made a noise of concern, Making Julia pull away, still grinning.  
"Betcha can't beat me there! " She sprinted to the window, threw a Pokéball, and jumped out.  
Teresa cried out, ran to the window. She beheld Julia flying away on Flygon, towards the road out of town. "No fair!" She shouted at Julia as she retreated.  
She turned, picking Eevee up off the ground. Eevee made a distressed sound, looking out the window. Teresa pet her comfortingly.   
"Do you want to go after her?" Teresa asked Eevee.  
Eevee made a confirmatory sound. It was decided. Teresa packed her things.  
Soon she was on the city street, in form-fitting clothing that let her move easily. Her pokeballs were at her side, ready to be thrown quickly. Running shoes were on her feet, and she made use of them as she made her way out onto the route. She passed out of the city and into her first adventure.

The wild Pokemon hadn’t given her much trouble, the Rattata and Pidgeys falling before Eevee’s tackles. They had made it pretty far without an encounter with a trainer. As Eevee defeated a Machop, they walked into a clearing in the thick forest. Teresa swore under her breath as she saw a tall woman in purple, a humanoid Pokemon in front of her. The woman was facing away from her, and Teresa thought she might slip by undetected. She returned Eevee and tiptoed along silently.   
She was almost to the other side of the clearing when the girl turned around, looking her straight in the eye. They stared at each other for a long time, a knowing smile one the woman’s face, Teresa confused and scared. Eventually the woman broke the impasse.   
“Hello, there! Care for a battle?” She said casually.  
Teresa knew she couldn’t turn the challenge down. “Umm, sure! I only have two Pokemon, though!”  
“I know, sweetie, but it’s okay, we can just go one on one!” She pointed at the Pokemon in the clearing. “I’ll use Kadabra!”  
“O-Okay, I’ll use Eevee,” Teresa stammered, grabbing Eevee’s Pokeball. She walked over to the other side of the clearing, facing the trainer, standing holding her Pokeball out awkwardly.  
“Go ahead, honey, show me what you’ve got, “ Said the trainer, gesturing.  
Teresa Threw the pokeball, Eevee appearing with a battle cry. The two pokemon squared off, Eevee looking up at Kadabra bravely. The woman in purple counted down and began the battle.  
Immediately Teresa ordered Eevee to use Quick Attack. Faster than eyes could see, the small Pokemon was bashing Kadabra across the face, Kadabra looking unphased. The psychic-type raised its spoon and Eevee went flying across the clearing.   
Teresa tsked worriedly. She saw Eevee land safely on the ground, but she was clearly hurt. She had Eevee use Swift.  
The attack bounced off of Kadabra and flew back at Eevee. Dust rose around the Normal-type, the attack not doing much damage, but Eevee was losing heart. Teresa had to resist the urge to go and check on Eevee.  
A beam flew from Kadabra’s head, and Eevee fainted with a shout. Teresa was nearly crying as she returned her friend. The trainer returned Kadabra as well. Teresa covered her face as the woman approached her, patted her on the back consolingly.  
“that was hardly fair for you, but I guess that’s how it goes…” The girl nonchalantly tossed her pokeball into the air, where it hung, suspended by purple light. Teresa gasped, realizing the woman was a psychic. The woman held her hand out, expecting payment for her victory.  
“Uh, I don’t have any, um, money with me…” Said Teresa sadly.  
“Well, you have to give me something, I beat you!” The woman looked down disapprovingly.  
Teresa thought about what Julia had said. She turned on the charm, adjusting her posture so the woman could get a good look at her. She held a finger to her lips innocently, saying “Oh, is that really necessary? Can I pay you some other way?” She winked.  
The psychic looked Teresa up and down, her expression neutral. She took a step closer to Teresa, her hands going to Teresa’s hips. Teresa looked up at her, smiling. “I can think of another way…” said the woman in a low voice.   
Teresa got up on her tiptoes and kissed the trainer on the lips. When she pulled away, she said “will that be all?”, expecting the woman to say yes.  
“Babe, we haven’t even gotten started. Lie down.” The woman’s voice was pleasant but forceful.  
“Lie down? But we already kissed, what else is there?”  
The woman’s eyes glowed with purple light, and Teresa was thrown on the ground. She was bewildered as the woman had a seat on her chest.   
“Wh-what are you doing?”  
“You owe me, so you’re gonna eat me out.”  
Teresa gasped. “But I thought…”  
The woman slid off her chest and on her face, crotch pressing against Teresa. Teresa pushed the girl back with her arms. “I’ve never done that before,” she cried out.  
“Well, I’m glad to be your first time, “ She said, getting to her knees and lowering her pants.  
Teresa closed her eyes, then looked at the woman’s now-naked midsection. She saw the girl’s nicely groomed sex, inhaled deeply. She felt her body getting warm, especially in her cheeks and waist. She opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue. How bad could it be?  
The psychic kneeled, pressing her pussy down on Teresa’s tongue, the tip sliding in a little. She gave a short cry, and Teresa wiggled her tongue a little, the taste of the juices pleasant to her. The woman sat down completely on Teresa, muffling her a bit, Teresa beginning to run her tongue up and down her entrance.   
Rocking back and forth gently, the woman occasionally gave Teresa a psychic shove, driving her tongue into her. Teresa would the pull back and continue gently lapping at the outside, love juice coating her tongue. Teresa discovered a sensitive spot and pressed hard against it, getting the woman to cry out loudly. Each pass of her clit made the trainer moan louder, Teresa occasionally contributing a short groan of her own. She kissed her partner’s sex lovingly, feeling her heart melt more with each sound she drew out. She increased her pace, getting into a rhythm.  
Soon the woman’s cries reached a crescendo. She reached down and pressed Teresa’s face against her, driving her tongue in deep. She came, her body twitching as a long moan rung out, Pidgey in nearby trees flying away startled. She remain on Teresa for a long time, letting her fluids drip onto Teresa’s face. Teresa licked her lips as the woman stood, pulling her pants back up.  
“That was pretty good, for a virgin, “ Said the woman weakly. “I think that will do for pay. Oh, wait, one more thing.”  
Teresa’s body went stiff suddenly as psychic waves gave her a sudden, overwhelming orgasm, her giving one sharp cry before simply giving in to the pleasure. She soaked through her panties, the orgasm making her incredibly wet. The woman giggled, watching her with a superior air. She said “There… I’ll see you around!” and left the clearing before Teresa finished.  
Teresa stayed laying down, tired beyond belief, surprised as she had ever been. Her pokemon adventure had not gone as she had planned so far, but she liked it, anyway. She realized that with her lack of money, she would be treated like the woman had often. She didn’t care, and she got up, walking into the forest to continue her journey as a pokewhore.

 

It was evening. The sun was just getting done setting, leaving the route dark. Teresa’s Mareep was plodding along through the brush, its’ tail providing electric light for her to see by. Teresa was wary of the wild Pokemon that came out at night, and she kept her eyes on her environment. She wasn’t planning to stop until she was dead tired, because it would take days to get to her goal otherwise.   
Mareep’s wool had a massive charge built on it from brushing against the foliage. Touching the sheep pokemon would have been painful, and any attackers would be surprised to find themselves attacked with the power of Thunder Shock. Teresa would have pet the wool pokemon to harden his resolve, but she would be paralyzed. She had the utmost faith in her friend.  
As Teresa was beginning to feel the touch of exhaustion in the cold night, she noticed a light in the distance. She assumed it was another traveler, and kept on her path. Soon, however, Mareep became distracted and wandered towards the light. Teresa cooed, trying to get the sheep back on track. Mareep took off full bore toward the light, its short little sheep legs moving with surprising speed. She gave chase, only able to stay within a few feet of her Pokemon.  
The light grew brighter as they approached it, and soon they were in front of a house. A Pokemon floated in the air above the ruined home, the light coming from its eyes. Teresa realized too late what was happening, and Shedinja’s Confuse Ray fly out at Mareep.  
Mareep wobbled where he was, his eyes rolling erratically. He lost his footing and fell to the ground, then used Discharge, lightning appearing everywhere around the house, shocking it, Shedinja, and Teresa. Teresa felt the power arc through her painfully, but Shedinja was unphased. She cried out, and she heard another voice come from the ruined house.  
Out of the house hobbled a person about her size, apparently a man. He had long silver hair, and his eyes shone an eerie purple, illuminating his dark, torn clothing. He had many layers on, a hood and cape as well, and he walked with a cane, using it despite his two good legs.  
The man looked at her, saying not a word before throwing a Pokeball at her. Haunter appeared, then immediately disappeared. The man shouted for Haunter to use Lick, and the creatures appeared in front of Teresa, its long tongue sliding over the contours of her body. She was covered in spit, and he clothes were soaked through, leaving them transparent, her underwear clearly visible. As she flinched, moving her hands to cover herself, Haunter grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up into the air.  
She ordered Mareep to use Electro Ball on Haunter. Mareep flug an Electro Ball at Shedinja. Shedinja answered with Drain Life, and Mareep became weak. Haunter licked between Teresa’s legs, tickling her sex a little. She screamed, thrashing and kicking, and Haunter let her fall to the ground next to Mareep, landing on her knees roughly.   
Haunter appeared again, this time trying to lick Mareep’s belly. As soon as it tongue touched Mareep, it was paralyzed by Static. Mareep jumped in surprise, and he landed on his friend, her getting hit with Static as well. Teresa felt her muscles synch up, leaving her unable to move from where she knelt. Mareep gave a triumphant cry in its confusion.  
Shedinja was suddenly in front of them, Scratching Mareep and Haunter across the face painfully. Mareep fainted, and Haunter punched Shedinja, making the bug faint as well.   
“A draw!” Cried the cloaked individual, “I hate it when double battles end in draws.”  
He returned Shedinja and gave Haunter a berry, haunter recovering from paralysis and floating next to him. He reached out a hand to shake with Teresa, who was still paralyzed.  
After a while, he said, “Your Pokemon is rude, miss! It won’t even shake hands with me.” Teresa couldn’t say anything, but she realized the man mistook her for a Pokemon. The man cackled evilly. He shook hands with an invisible “trainer” and then shook Mareep’s tail, avoiding the Static. He took Mareep’s Poke ball off of Teresa, handing it to Haunter, who hit the button returning Mareep. The pokeball flew back to her side, and Teresa was picked up by Haunter again.   
The man walked in his strange way back to the house, Haunter carrying Teresa close behind him. “You simply must see my home, yes, yes, it’s not safe outside, not this time of night, not at all! We can discuss the intricacies of our battle inside, we will! Of course!  
Teresa found herself plopped on an old wooden table, a torn tablecloth adorning it. What little of the room she could see was burned black, and the house seemed like a ghost’s paradise.   
The man pulled out several chairs from the table, gesturing to unseen persons to have a seat. He then sat at the head of the table, looking down at Teresa’s head with interest.   
“What a pretty creature you are, yes yes, so pretty, and my friend says tasty too, such a tasty little pokemon, yes, no, no, shut up…” the man mumbled.  
Teresa regained feeling in her arms and legs, and she collapsed onto the table with a thump. The man gave a pained cry, and she rubbed her head, not sure what to do.   
“The pretty thing moves! No, no, he mustn’t escape!” The madman jumped at Teresa with his arms forward, and Teresa reacted by grabbing his hands into hers, holding him back at his arms’ length. He made sounds of protest, but didn’t bend his arms.   
“Who are you, and why did you attack me?” She asked angrily.  
“I am Hex Maniac, and your master challenged me to a battle! You’re mine, I won you, no yes no no!”  
“you’re crazy, and I’m the trainer here!” She shoved him back, and he ran to her again. She punched him in the face, and he fell on the ground, then rose to his feet unperturbed.   
“If you are the trainer, then you can pay me, no yes yes shut up.”  
Teresa was mad. “Now listen here, buddy, I didn’t agreed to that battle, and you had more pokemon than me, plus you attacked me instead of my pokemon, and… what are you doing?”  
The man’s pants had been lowered by an invisible force, and his hands were on his cock, stroking it at high speed. “pretty can’t pay, pretty can’t pay, pretty must pay Hex! Hex! Yes yes yes yes!”  
Teresa frowned, watching the man masturbate. He didn’t seem to tire, and he stared at her for a long time before hissing loudly. He jumped up on the table, and she drew back, but he had his arms around her, his hands going to the back of her legs, rubbing her there. He seemed to forget his cock, which pressed against her belly, and she felt herself being poked by it. He began to kiss and lick her cheek. She wasn’t sure what to do about the sudden erotic touch, so she stayed put, letting his hands glide over her, touching her sides, back, chest.   
“If I let you fuck me, will you let me go?” She whispered.  
“Pretty will pay,” He said. Haunter appeared above her, lifting her shirt up, the man working with him to expose her breasts. The man sucked gently on her nipple, while Haunter licked her other breast all over. She was getting turned on, and she kissed him, grabbing his cock and stroking it much slower than he had.  
“fuck pretty, fuck pretty, pretty… yes yes… pretty, show where you want me…”  
He let her go, and she stood, climbing off the table, lowering her spit-soaked skirt to reveal her delicately formed ass. She put her hands against a chair, bending over and bracing herself. The man sat at the edge of the table, staring at her ass and touching himself. Haunter appeared, licking Teresa’s asshole, coating it in thick lube. The man grabbed her, pulling her toward him, shoving his cock into her silently, then braced his hands against the table.  
Suddenly haunter was in front of her, grabbing her by the breasts and lifting her into the air. She wailed as the man and haunter pushed her back and forth, her ass getting pounded against her partner. The man remained silent, Teresa shouting in pleasure and pain as Haunter licked her breasts and face. She felt her asshole getting stretched by the man, and he brushed sensitive spots within, teresa blushing, surprised at her own arousal.  
The man stood, Haunter releasing her. He showed surprising strength, carrying her across the room while still thrusting her up and down, faster and faster. He carried her over to a shine on a small table, a single candle in its center, a strange symbol beneath it. The symbol glowed as the approached, and the man dropped her onto the table, knocking the candle off. He continued to pound her, and she felt the symbol getting warm against her tits. Soon the heat became painful, and she cried out, but he kept her press against the table, and she tried to focus on the hard cock inside of her.  
The man came, and the symbol on the table burned Teresa’s chest as she felt warm, thick cum pouring into her. She shrieked at the sensation, and the man kept her in place for a short time after he came. “pretty whore has been marked now, yes yes yes yes,” He said. she felt his cock go soft as he pulled out of her, his hands releasing her. She fell on the ground in front of the table.  
After gasping and recovering her breath, she looked down at her chest. a glowing mark had been made there, a complex pattern of thin lines. Triangles and squares made the shape of a long phallus in the center. “Now everyone will know what the little whore is,“ said the man from behind her.  
She turned around, but the man was gone, the house empty. she turned again, and she was in a clearing in the forest in the dark, the house gone. She was still stripped, her missing clothes in the grass around her. The mark on her chest had gone dark, but it still was faintly blue, and it was clearly visible. She realized the man had marked her as a prostitute, and that whenever she showed her cleavage, it would be obvious what her intentions were.   
She sighed, accepting the hex. It was a part of the trade, she supposed. Perhaps other prostitutes bore the same mark. when she put her shirt on, she adjusted it so her cleavage was visible, the phallic head of the design peeking out. She checked her Pokeballs, and her pokemon had been restored to full health. Yes, this was just a small setback. She sent out Mareep, cuddling up the warm sheep before falling asleep.


End file.
